


After Death

by timeywimeyshenanigans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Headcanon, I'm Sorry, One Shot, Spoilers through 8X10, about angel afterlife, actually, anyway, i just have a lot of feelings, it's not as angsty as you would think, not agnsty at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeywimeyshenanigans/pseuds/timeywimeyshenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfie, or Samandriel, finds himself in a strange place after dying</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Death

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this came to me after 8X10, and angel death always bothers me. Why would they just die? I feel like they would have an afterlife too. So this is a ficlet of my headcanon for that. (and totally not just an excuse to write Gabe, Balathazar and Alfie nope. It especially was not me trying to make myself feel better after 8X10 super sadness)

“Hey there, kiddo. Nice vessel you got there.”  
Samandriel would have shot Gabriel a glare if he hadn't been confused by what he saw. He was in a white room, much like that of a hospital waiting room. Many of his brothers and sisters were mulling about, Gabe and Balthazar were closest, sitting together and playing cards. None of this made sense, this wasn't any place he had been in heaven, and it certainly wasn't Earth. Hell, maybe? But how could have stumbled upon hell, that didn't make sense either.  
Be3mused, he asked, “Where exactly are we? Why are so many of us in gathering.”  
Balthazar responded, a brief look of pity passing over his features directed at his younger sibling, “I'm sorry, love, but you appear to be dead, just like the rest of us.”  
Samandriel's eyes went wide with a mix of horror and surprise, “But. I can't be. I mean, I don't remember dying.”  
Gabe gave a shrug and dealt his hand, replying, “Comes with the place. None of us remember a thing about how we died.”  
“And this place would be...?” Samandriel asked, still needing that little piece of information.  
Balthazar showed his cards, and then gestured vaguely, “Well, it looks like a waiting room for a reason. This place is a sort of..limbo. Basically, it's where us dead angels await our trials. Then, one of three things happen. Resurrection, which, by the way is incredibly rare...”  
Gabe gave a bit of a derisive snort at this, replying, “Yeah, unless you're Cassie. He always was one of Dad's little favourites.”  
“Hey, you, shush. I'm trying to explain the intricacies of angel afterlife to our innocent younger brother .”  
“Intricacies? Hey, kid, look at it this way. Your other two options, become human and live out your life, which happens to about 90% of us, or, if you've been extremely naughty, you become a monster. Well, a human destined to become a monster. Anyway, we all eventually all end up in heaven, hell, or purgatory, just like anyone else. Your turn should be coming up soon enough.”  
With that, a voice called out Samandriel's name, and he knew he was about to be judged. A realization dawned on him though, so he ignored the beckoning voice that spoke with the sounds of his father.  
“You two both died years ago, why have you not had your trials?”  
“Oh, we both were supposed to a long time ago, but Gabe and I here decided that none of those endings sounded particularly appealing. So we decided to stay.”  
“Yeah, me and Balthie can always just bring up things to entertain us, plus it's hilarious to watch our brethren flounder about trying to be human.”  
“They're all rubbish at it,” muttered Balthazar as he dealt out another round of cards.  
As the voice became increasingly incessant and harder to resist, Samandriel was lost in thought, before coming to the decision of asking, “Mind if I stay with you guys?”  
Both Gabriel and Balthazar blinked in surprise up at Alfie, never knowing him to be the rebellious type. They obviously hadn't seen him recently, but they could catch up soon enough. Then, Gabe smiled up at his lost, innocent little brother and pulled out one of the chairs by their table.  
“Sure thing, kiddo. I'll deal you in.”


End file.
